1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency oxygen mask, and more particularly, to an emergency oxygen mask that is easy to wear, has a readily detachable goggle portion, and is capable of converting exhalation of a user into oxygen to allow the user to re-inhale the oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, interior decorations of a building are formed of a large amount of synthetic polymer, which may cause toxic gases to be generated in a fire. Such toxic gasses could potentially kill people within few minutes before they arrive at an exit.
In order to solve this problem, an emergency oxygen mask has been developed to allow a user to wear the oxygen mask and escape the building by inhaling oxygen for several seconds to several minutes. The conventional emergency oxygen mask supplies oxygen using compressed oxygen or chemical reaction involving water.
However, in the case of using compressed oxygen or the chemical reaction, the large size of a pressure vessel for storing compressed oxygen or a water container for storing water is a big problem.
In addition, the emergency oxygen mask includes a plurality of fastening strings to be worn on the head.
Here, a tied part of the strings is disposed at an upper part of the back of the user's head to prevent the mask from sliding down.
However, if the user wears a helmet to protect his/her head, the tied part of the strings requires removal of the helmet in order to put on the emergency oxygen mask, which is inconvenient. Moreover, since the tied part of the strings is disposed at an upper part of the back of the user's head, it is also difficult to wear the helmet on top of the emergency oxygen mask.